


Soft/Hard [art]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Regina's pleased about it, emma's topping this time around, fingerbanging, fuckin', sex with underwear still on?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Regina and Emma fucking--you're welcome!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 120
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Soft/Hard [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SQDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soft/Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225140) by [SQDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles). 



yes those ARE based off underwear I bought because of a stupid instagram ad

**Author's Note:**

> go read Rookie's fic!!! Thank you so much for choosing my piece, Rookie! 
> 
> And of course, THANK YOU to our fabulous mods!


End file.
